July 2007 (Yahoo! Answers)
Timbox's first month on Yahoo! Answers Why did Mandark wears a Black and Red Costume and a cape? Show me a picture of him in that costume, Please? Excuse me, guys, Why Did Mandark wears a villainous black and red Supervillain costume with tights and a black and red cape from Ego Trip onwards? Show me a picture of him in that costume, please? Thank you! : Best Answer by "Butler": '''The people who made the cartoon probably just decided to keep it.I've never seen an episode that gave a reason for him wearing that...I'm still wondering why they gave Mandark a tie in the later episodes... Dinosaurs in movies and art? Well, Guys, Would you like to tell me how dinosaur art and dinosaur movies evolved over the years? Especially Jurassic Park and the Unbelievably bad Disney's Dinosaur (2000) (A Disney CGI movie with talking dinosaurs and monkeys?!!! What were they're thinking?!!!!)? You know, what...For those who saw the Jurassic Park films, Dinosaurs are the schznit!!!! Well, For all the bitching and moaning that has been raging on not only on newspapers but also on the internet and so much more when Disney's Dinosaur (2000) was released on May 19, 2000, one fact remains: Those people found that film lacking in the soul and spirit in dinosaur films they have come to love and thought it way too kid friendly, and Disney-ish!!!! (They especially hated the talking dinosaurs and lemurs in that film.) So tell me all about Dinosaurs in movies and art over the years, OK? : '''Best Answer by "RangerOfTheNorth": '''Well, having grown up with the lame, pathetic "clay-mation" dinos of...many yrs. ago, I'm quite satisfied w/Spielberg's CGI dinos, and even many of those on the various channels like Discovery and Science. I think making the dinos talk was a mistake for older people (like me!), but probably raked in millions from kids not old enough to know dinosaurs didn't talk! Hell, back in MY day, we had a flying mouse who saved harem girls (Mighty Mouse) and a weird sailor who got super-strength from eating a can of spinach, which he could somehow open BEFORE he ate it's power-giving contents...yes, those of a leafy vegetable... (Popeye) and I will leave the weirdness of "Howdy-Doody" for others to analyze! All things considered, entertainment-wise, kids today have it REAALLY good! I'm sure they'll find something to criticize, as technology advances, though. The Music of the Lion King? Remember the Music of Disney's The Lion King. Tell me all about it in full detail. And Remember, Tell me also about the music's influences and inspiration, and guess what, the people responisble for the Music, such as Elton John, Tim Rice, Hans Zimmer, Mark Mancina, and the guy who sang the Lion King, Lebo M, OK? : '''Best Answer by "Raisa R.": *Gives a list of all the vocal songs from The Lion King* Mandark!!!? Guys, Describe Mandark, his character designs, his clothes and what he wears throughout Dexter's Laboratory and so much more for me please? Especially his Black and red Villianous Supervillain costume with tights and a black and red cape. Tell me all about it in full detail and with images, videos or sound. : Best Answer by "Butter Toast": '''wow i havent watched that show in a loooong time...i dont really remember but here's a pic? http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n254/…...I think he's nerdy...? The Soundscapes of Jurassic Park? Hey Guys! Guess What? Tell me all about the sound effects, sound design and soundscapes of the Jurassic Park Films in full detail for me please? That includes you, Skywalker Sound and Gary Rydstrom and Christopher Boyes! Go ahead, tell me all about the Jurassic Park sound effects, please? : '''Best Answer by "Raisa R.": *Gives a list of all the vocal songs from Jurassic Park and The Lost World* Mandark in his Cape?!!!!? OH NO! I can see Mandark in his villainous black and red costume with tights and a black and red cape! Oh! The Humanity! Um, show me images of Mandark in his villainous black and red costume with tights and a black and red cape and also tell me why did Mandark is running around in his cape in Ego Trip to the later seasons of Dexter's Lab. Tell me, everybody, especially those who Mandark while making Dexter's Lab, Please? : Best Answer by "Eva": '''Dude, that episode was SO far away! icant remeber. All i know is he may have a costume party or something, and that big gay imaginary monster was there. Everybody Hates Birth of A Nation!? Everybody Hates Birth of a Nation! Tell me why? Why Did that Birth of a Nation movie is very, very, very, VERY controversial?!!! Why did everybody hates The Birth of A Nation by D.W. Griffith? Tell me why? Why? : '''Best Answer by "dukefenton": '''It portrayed negative stereotypes against blacks and promoted the KKK as a nobleguardian of white society. You can find copies on the Web or elsewhere and see for yourself. The Sound Effects of the Lord of the Rings? Um, Describe the sound effects work on Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings Movie Trilogy (2001-2003) in full detail, please? Also, Why did the mumakil in the Lord of the Rings Movies sounded like a lion? Why does this elephant-like Mumakil roar like a lion? Why? Can you describe the sound effects work on Lord of the Rings, Please? : '''Best Answer by "?": '''Why do you need to know this? And who would know? Apart from the sound producers. Mandark the Supervillain? So, Mandark is an overdone, caped supervillain carry deadly weapons and plotting the day that Dexter got p'wned, huh? Why did Mandark is wearing that villainous black and red costume with tights and a black and red cape? Why is Mandark an overdone, Caped supervillain? Show me a picture of what Mandark looks like in his villainous black and red costume with tights and a black and red cape, please? Thank You! : '''Best Answer by "knuclear200x": '''cuz his design is based on all the other overdressed super villains, and thrown in for comedic value? Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip? I love Dexter's Laboratory Ego Trip! I love Dexter and I Love Mandark! And....I love those girls. They're pretty, they're beautiful, and I love them, even though they're erotic. Mmmm. I like those ladies. The ones who gave Mandark a Bath, while he yells at that Teenage Dexter. Oh, bliss. Bliss and heaven. I love those ladies. I really love those girls who gave Mandark a bath. Coochie..Coochie....Coochie...Coochie...… (kisses) So Anyway, Tell me all about Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip for me please? : '''Best Answer by "JohnC": *Gives a lengthy review of Ego Trip that may or may not have been snagged from another site* A sound of Thunder, The Plan 9 From Outer Space of Dinosaur Films? Excuse me, Why is the 2005 version of A Sound of Thunder is widely considered the Plan 9 from Outer Space of dinosaur films? Why? : Best Answer by "Film Jedi": 'The effects were so cheap that it was almost embarassing. For the sequences where the actors are traveling through the city, you could tell they were walking on treadmills in front of a green screen. Disney's Dinosaur? Remember Disney's unbelieveably bad 2000 CGI film, Dinosaur (A Disney CGI film with talking dinosaurs and monkeys?!!!! What were they're thinking?!!!!!)? What did everybody hates Disney's Dinosaur for? Why is Disney's Dinosaur a critical and commercial disaster? Why is Dinosaur a movie that some of those who went to see Jurassic Park in the theatres and Watch Walking with Dinosaurs on TV would like to forget? Why is Disney's Dinosaur considered the worst Disney 3D cartoon of all time? Why Did Disney's Dinosaur pissed off critics even more than Star Wars Episode I? What would Disney do to answer criticism on Disney's Dinosaur? Well, there are a lot of people out there who are purist about Dinosaur (2000). There are praises for the CGI and Live Action Backgrounds, but the main blasts came from some fans and critics. So, Tell me all about the development, making and release of Disney's Dinosaur, please? Answer all my questions on Disney's Dinosaur, OK? Thank you! : '''Best Answer by "Film Jedi": '''Funny you should ask this...In my basement yesterday, I came across a VHS copy of this movie and realized that I had forgotten all about it! South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut? Did South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut pits the South Park kids against the oppresive stormtroopers of Mothers Against Canada, their totalitarian parents and other adults, and even Saddam Hussein and Satan? Why did the parents and adults of South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut being totalitarian dictators? Is South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut really an attack on the entertainment world? Is it really an attack on oppressive and stlifing authority and an attack on the family and the family's authority? Is it really an attack on entertainment and authority? Why Did Everyone Hates South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut? What are the chief targets of South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut's attacks on everything? Why is South Park: BLU very controversial? Why did it was judged highly offensive to every living creature of the universe? Remember South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut? Answer my questions about South Park: BLU, OK? Thank you! : '''Best Answer by "tats": '''I would answer but someone just killed kenny!! bloody bastards! now i have to get rid from all the rats that are eating him GWAR and Gor Gor The T-Rex? You know, in the 1992 CD album by GWAR, America Must Be Destroyed, In the frozen continent of Antartica, where all the penguins roam, GWAR HATCH A DINOSAUR EGG WITH CRACK COCAINE!!!!!!!!!! It was....It was...It was...It was....TYRANNOSAURUS REX! AKA GOR GOR! That T-rex, It WREAKS HAVOC ON MY BELOVED USA! Why did they do this?!!! Why is it too funny or whatever for a heavy metal band to hatch a dinosaur egg, like A Tyrannosaurus egg with drugs (such as marijuana!) so the dinosaur could wreak havoc on the US?!!!!!!!!!!! WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : '''Best Answer by "Bowzer": '''It's not funny. It should be done for real, right now, and everyone who survives should wear a prosthetic attachment called "The Cuttlefish of Cthulhu". Even girls. Get ready for Roland Emmerich's 10,000 BC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Hey Everybody! Would you like to see the movie, 10,000 BC (2008) by Roland Emmerich when it will come out March 7, 2008?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Would you like to report on the movie and its development, making and release of this upcoming film? Sorry to say that the delays in the release date of 10,000 BC (2008) has put the upcoming movie severely behind schedule or something like that, but go see the gloriously awesome teaser trailer for 10,000 BC: ''*Link to a Yahoo Movies trailer for 10,000 BC* So, would you like to See Roland Emmerich's 10,000 BC when it will come out? Would you like to report on the making, development and release of the movie? : '''Best Answer by "mircea b": '''Looks like a good movie and the special effects are better and better in movies i wonder where will it end hehe :: '''Timbox's response: '''Yeah! This is gonna be one of the best prehistoric-related films since Jurassic Park! Roland Emmerich's 10,000 BC will have greater special effects than the Jurassic Park films! got that? Willy Wonka screaming at the Senate on the Daily Show? um, excuse me, guys. I have heard that on the Daily Show, Somebody has recut Willy Wonka screaming at Grandpa Joe at the End of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory into a over-the-top screaming quarrel between Wonka and The US Senate? Why did they do this? Why Did Somebody has recut Willy Wonka screaming at Grandpa Joe at the End of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory into a over-the-top screaming quarrel between Wonka and The US Senate on the Daily Show? Tell me why? Why? : '''Best Answer by "A M": '''OOOO MAN that would have been beastly to watch! =( The Fate of the Weinstein Company? Is the Weinstein Company unable to overcome the losses incurred by Grindhouse (2007) (or the Disney/Miramax split)? Will The Weinstein Company go on the brink of bankruptcy because of flops such as Grindhouse? What would Bob and Harvey Weinstein do if their new company go bankrupt? Did Grindhouse really destroys careers? Why? : '''Best '''Answer by "chewbaccawokka341": '''Why would Grindhouse have destroyed careers? It was a really good movie, unique, and enjoyed by most critics. The performances were awesome, and both were very well made. The fact that it bombed still baffles me, but it probably had something to do with the runtime -- 3 and a half hours -- and the premise, which I'm sure ordinary folk (those who don't follow the careers of Tarantino, etc. or upcoming movies) didn't understand; they might've thought it wasn't even real. The movie will definitely stand the test of time and look good on the Weinstein Company's resume (in terms of quality movies), but having such a big budget film not pay off hurts badly, I'm sure. On top of that, ever since they ended Miramax, the Weinsteins don't seem to have distributed that many money-makers at all. They have a fair share of acclaimed movies -- Transamerica, Clerks II, Sicko, 1408 -- but like, four times as many train wrecks (bad movies + minimal earnings). I don't understand why they're not able to obtain movies like they did with Miramax - good Oscar-winning, big films. In terms of their future, a big-screen version of Knight Rider, a remake of Hellraiser, Hoodwinked 2, and Scary Movie 5 are just some of the **** they have lined up, with Sin City 2 being the only recognizably notable film on the list. Who knows what they'd do if they went bankrupt, but it doesn't seem unlikely at all. Their movies stink! The Fate/Future of MGM? Is the period between the Hollywood Studio System's collaspe and the present day been at best, turbulent for MGM (AKA Metro Goldwyn Mayer)? Is MGM almost destroyed by internal problems? Is MGM nearly bought out by Sony in 2004? Is MGM really, really, really, REALLY in dire need of new leadership and new direction? What will be the savior of MGM? What will save MGM from the brink of disaster in the darkest hour of MGM's History? What can we REALLY do to save MGM from the brink of disaster in the darkest hour of MGM's History? Well, What is your answer? : '''Best Answer by "Ars Magica": '''The answer is that you are two years too late. Sony acquired MGM in 2005. The Fate/Future of Cartoon Network? There is a fall from grace for Cartoon Network, whose first 15 years plunges from universal acclaim with Dexter's Lab, The Powerpuff Girls, and Samurai Jack, to total comdemnation with The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film For Theatres, its new programming, and the Boston Bomb Scare of early 2007. So, Is the 2000's at best, turbulent for Cartoon Network and its core viewership? Is Cartoon Network almost destroyed by internal problems? Is Cartoon Network unable to overcome the losses incurred by The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Aqua Teen Hunger Force: The Movie, its new programming, and the Boston Bomb Scare of early 2007? Is Cartoon Network REALLY in dire need of new leadership and new direction? What or who will be the savior of Cartoon Network and its core viewership? What or who will do it for CN and its fans? What can we REALLY do to save CN and its core viewership from the brink of disaster in the darkest hour of CN's History? Well, What is your answer? : '''Best Answer by "Demon": '''Hmmm. I think you version of Cartoon Network's history is a little on the short side. You've basicly listed three shows- all of which I happen to like but only two of which came out around the same time - then named two movies - which came out many years apart - and one rather ill conceived publicity stunt associated with one of those movies. I just don't think this is enough to indicate any kind of a trend. If you really want to make a judgement about where CN has been and whether it's going in the right direction, you need to take into account things like the network's origins in old Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, some of the less sucessful earlier original programming, the influx of anime, the success of Teen Titans, the beginings and development of Adult Swim, the seemingly endless showings of Ed, Edd, and Eddy, the recent introduction of live-action movies, and so on. While you don't necessarily need to list every change at CN year by year, your very truncated history of the channel is not enough to make any kind of judgements. : That being said, I do feel that CN is at something of a crossroads. On the one hand, there are shows being produced that I really enjoy, such as "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" and "The Venture Bros." Jumping onto the anime phenomenon early seems to have served the network well. Despite a somewhat varied quality of programming, Adult Swim does satisfy a very underserved market and was instrumental in reviving both "Futurama" and "Family Guy". On the other hand, there have been missteps and not all of them have been corrected yet. Of course some shows are not going to be as successful as others, but some bigger moves the company has taken seem pretty odd to me. I cannot understand the apparently fanatical devotion CN has had to "Ed, Edd, and Eddy", which was an okay cartoon at best that nevertheless ran at leas four times a day for years. Certain concepts, such as the preschool programming block, seem to have been launched to much fanfare, then swiftly abandoned. But the most disturbing thing is that CN seems very much in danger of losing its identity. The highly questionable choice to air live action film with little or nothing to do with cartoons would seem to point to someone wanting the network to become more generic, which I think would be a wrong move. You can see a similar idetity crisis over on Boomerang, which started out showing the Hanna-Barbera cartoons CN proper no longer runs, then very nearly turned into the CN preschool channel, and now just runs anything CN has that's more than a few years old. : So does CN need a new direction? Not necessarily a completely new one. There are still good things going on at CN and this is far from its "darkest hour". But CN does need someone with a strong clear vision of what the channel should be to call the shots and tell the people pushing live action flicks to get their own channel. Cartoon Network's best chance for survival is to remain the Cartoon Network. Category:Yahoo! Answers Category:2007